Tre Postelle
"Check out my Naruto-Sonic crossover comics!" -'Nathaniel' to Paolo and Vincent Nathaniel Postelle, or Tre as many call him, is a shapeshifter/friend/rival of the Smartiest Persons. He is friends with Vincent and Paolo, but shares an intense hate with Logan. They have always been enemies. He was once impersonated by Hannibal Bates (who was also impersonating Roodfire) and then turned the tables by stealing Hannibal's power. He eventually died because of Logan Hall. However, his legacy lives through his son, Cuatro. Life Early History Tre was born in the Bermuda Triangle and was teleported by Charade to a distant Hospital where he met his parents There he met Logan Hall, and they knew from that day forth, "one shall stand, one shall fall", which meant in the future, in their final battle one of them would die. Identity Theft On January 28th of 2014, a tragedy had happened. Micheal Blackwell was sick of Tre's memory. Even though Tre had already went to a different school by that time. Micheal Blackwell hunted down Tre tore him out of his new school, and killed him. Though nobody noticed, because before then Micheal had himself able to transform into different particles, much like Galvatron (TF:Age of Extinction). But he could also shapeshift with this ability. Straight after he came back as Tre and lived a double life as both Tre and Micheal. Vincent, Paolo, and Logan soon were hinted in clues they found, that Tre was long gone. First was Tre's dead body in a grocery bag outside of school hidden being found by them. Then a glitch in Kingdom Hearts where the professor guy in Halloweentown having the consciousness of Tre. Then many other scenarios where Tre was found. SP pieced it all together and took his consciousness and put it with his dead body, then revived him. Fake Tre (Micheal) was soon beatin' till he revealed he was a fake, and also a shapeshifter named Hannibal Bates. He then teleported away immediately after. Then Tre stole this power. Great War III Tre participated in the Great War III by holding back all the opposing forces on Mobius for 8 hours straight. Only using his powers of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds combined. He became Super Tre. Tre's strength multiplied by x400 and his speed went to the Speed of Light. This was the only way he was able to hold back all the forces, until at 9 hours he started to trip up, and at 10 hours he ran out of time. Tre was then trampled on. He was then rushed to the nearest Chao where they healed him. Then Sonic and his gang finished the rest of Rood-Fire's forces off. 2040: The death of 2 heroes In this time between 2030 and 2040, Tre and Logan's rivalry heated up. Every month or so, they would have all-out fights where one of them would end up being knocked out. In there fights in 2035-2039 there fights became deadly when they both tried to really hurt, or severly injure eachother. Tre ended up with a broken arm during their 2nd to last fight, and Logan had a broken leg. In 2040 they both strived to kill eachother, and dealt with the pain of their arm and leg. With all the strength they had left, they both used their strongest move. Tre used "Lightning Shoopdawoop Lariat" and Logan used "Platinum Hair Fury" and they collided and killed each other, both combusted and exploded at the same time, which left no reviving for either of them. This was the death of 2 heroes. They had a huge memorail built at SP headquarters for the both of them. The New Robin In they year 2088, Tre and his wife had a kid, named Cuatro. Cuatro started watching the Batman series at the age of 2. He then became upssessed with finding out who and what the Batman really does. He then started following Batman's case. He then starts taking many martial arts, and gymnastic arts so he could be just like Robin and be at Batman's side one day. After Damain Wayne died. Cuatro pursued his hero even more, eventually getting to Gotham City. He then started to try and fight bad guys and get Batman's attention. It never worked. but he got Joker's attention instead. Joker captured him and was planning to inject him with Titan, so he could be one of Joker's ultimate assistance. But Batman saved him just in time, and took out Joker. Batman agreed to take Cuatro under his wing, as long as Cuatro spent time with his Dad, Tre, too. So he agreed and Cuatro eventually succeeded Batman, when Bruce died, and called himself 4BatzMan. But eventually called himself Batman. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes